


days of zoro

by Kishiqo



Series: osdd and other conditions [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chronic Pain, deaf roronoa zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo
Summary: what the three sword style cost him
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Series: osdd and other conditions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196609
Kudos: 8





	days of zoro

sometimes zoro wondered if his three sword style was really worth it, but the flash of a muddled memory answered that easily. still he never seemed to stray far from that question.

his captain had been jumping around him all morning, prattling on about the island they were slowly approaching. it was hard to hear luffy over the ache in his jaw, hopefully there wouldn’t be any trouble when they docked. knowing their luck he really doubted it.

‘-ro! hey zoro!’

zoro groaned in response.

‘do you think this island is having a festival?’

‘what makes you think that?,’ zoro asked, dreading the answer he would get. just let it be fireworks, just this once let it be something else.

luffy pointed behind the swordsman, ‘there's a bunch of smoke and it's getting louder the closer we get.’

zoro turned around, following his captain's line of sight. sure enough there was smoke rising from their destination, but he would have to trust luffy on the noise. his jaw was bothering him too much to strain his ears.

just his luck but the sparkle in his captain’s eyes told the swordsman that there was not going to be any rest this day. maybe chopper still had some medicine left over from last time. maybe.


End file.
